


its been a while

by neonmoonlight



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Vegas, clubs, shoutout to amal for talking about this with me, this is so self indulgent I love, this one goes out to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> The only good thing about break is that he doesn't have to be on Twitter constantly and check what people are saying about him. He spends most of his time out on friend dates with Danielle and dodging calls from Simon. He also has more time to spend going to music festivals he's been wanting to go to for years and have a couple day holiday in Vegas.</em><br/> </p><p>Based off of Louis "Vegas has broken me ..." tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its been a while

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my main hoe Amal in the space zouie gc bc we talked about how Louis met Zayn at a club in Vegas which is why he tweeted what he did. Basically, self indulgent Zouis bc it deserves to be posted for the masses to see.

The only good thing about break is that he doesn't have to be on Twitter constantly and check what people are saying about him. He spends most of his time out on friend dates with Danielle and dodging calls from Simon. He also has more time to spend going to music festivals he's been wanting to go to for years and have a couple day holiday in Vegas. 

At the moment he was in a club in Vegas, living it up like he was a regular person and not some internationally famous pop star with a fuck ton of drama surrounding him. Luke was off chatting up some guys on the other end of the club and Stan fucked off an hour earlier, leaving Louis in the middle of the crowd and absolutely loving it. Stumbling over to the bar, Louis bumped into some rather hard and winced slightly. 

"Sorry mate, didn't mean to hit you so hard." Louis couldn't see their face since they had their back facing the lights and the strobing lights weren't on long enough to tell. The person didn't say anything, just shrugged and disappeared into the crowd. Louis stared after them for a bit before shrugging and going to get one of the minty cocktails that he's been drinking since he got in the club. 

-

An hour or so later, Louis was definitely buzzed but not quite drunk. Once again he was at the bar but this time he was sipping on a glass of water to sober up again. He was turning back to the bartender to see if he could buy a bottled water when someone bumped into him, almost causing him to spill his water all over himself. Louis turned to give the person a bit of his mind when he saw who it was and the insults died in his throat. 

Zayn was standing a few feet in front of him, illuminated by the bar lights and the strobing lights of the club behind him. Louis looked him over, taking in the MTV sweater that he cut the sleeves off of in Louis hotel room one night (which was painful to think of) and a pair of ripped jeans. Looking back up at him, he noticed that his hair was growing in from where he shaved it (again) and he was growing a beard again. In short, he was still the most beautiful person Louis has ever seen and will ever see and it filled Louis with a sense of loneliness and longing. Louis shakily put the glass of water back onto the bar and looked down at Zayn's feet. 

"Louis.." Zayn stepped closer to Louis and made an aborted move to touch him. Louis glanced up at Zayn's face before sliding off the stool and disappearing into the crowd. Fuck. After months of radio silence on both ends (after Zayn gave up trying to call), he just pops up out of nowhere and tries to talk to Louis. Which makes Louis feel jumpy and sad at the same time, but he pushes those feelings away and tries to lose himself in the crowd. 

He fails. 

Not even ten minutes later, Zayn is gripping Louis arm firmly and pulling him off the dance floor and into a secluded corner. Zayn brackets Louis in and even though Zayn isn't that much taller than him, Louis feels so small boxed in the way that he is. It's a familiar feeling since the boys do this all the time to get Louis to calm down and listen to them. Louis looks down at the floor and fiddles with the hem of shirt. 

"Louis please look at me," Zayn was leaning in close so Louis could hear him over the loud music that was playing. "Babe, please." Louis shook his head and stared at Zayn's shoes, twisting his shirt between his fingers. 

"At least talk to me." once again Louis shook his head. Sighing loudly, Zayn dropped his hands off the wall but stood in front of Louis. Louis saw his hands shove into the pockets of Zayn's jeans, eye tracking the bus 1 tattoo. 

"Louis I..." Another sigh but Louis refused to look up at him. "Louis I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving before you walked in on me packing up my shit. I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I left, that was a shit move by me." Zayn stepped forward and Louis saw his boots touch Louis shoes. They were literally standing toe to toe at this point and normally Louis would've pushed someone away for standing this close but not Zayn, even though Zayn hasn't touched him in months, he still allows him into Louis personal space. 

"Fuck Louis, I've missed you so much. I kept wanting to text you funny things I thought you would like but I never did and then we got into that fight on Twitter and I couldn't tell if you were being sarcastic or not because we hadn't talked for months and after that I've been wanting to text you or call you and I _couldn't_ because I didn't know how you would react and-" Louis cut Zayn off with a kiss, gripping the front of his cut up sweater tightly like he could slip away again at any second. Zayn's hands immediately gripped Louis waist out of second nature as he kissed Louis back. Louis felt the hole in him that he's been ignoring since Zayn left fill up and he felt whole again, as cheesy as that sounds. They pulled back after a minute or so, gasping for air. 

" _Hey what's up it's been a while_.” Louis laughed and pulled Zayn in again, kissing all over his face. Zayn smiled and sang along in Louis ear, wrapping his arms around Louis waist fully. 

"I wrote this song about you when I was high one night and couldn't stop thinking about you." Zayn mumbled in Louis ear, nipping at his earlobe. 

"You're such a fucking sap Malik I swear." Louis said as he pulled Zayn's face to his and kissed him harder. Louis was ready to make his life them against the world again because that's the only way to do things. With Zayn beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr ](stardustlouie.tumblr.com)


End file.
